


Zorya

by Schiraz



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schiraz/pseuds/Schiraz
Summary: Musings about my oc Zorya - a guardian brought back by her ghost Sviet during the Dark Age. I don't know where it's going.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Bring Me to Life

**Author's Note:**

> Canon, unless it's not. Fight me.

She remembered the gunshot; it went right through her… 

She remembered the gunshot… 

She remembered light invading the darkness under her eyelids, calling her…

She didn’t remember the gunshot anymore…

Whispers stopped. For a split second, she was suspended between light and dark: her heart racing, the sound of rushing blood filling her head. Pain in her chest pulsated through in all directions – out of her body, oozing into the strange duality. She heard someone scream. Was it her screaming? She couldn’t tell. Before she had a chance to think about it, echoes of unfamiliar voices and mirages of unknown faces swirled around her. She tried to remember to whom they belonged, wanted to grasp at those fleeting moments, but all of it was slipping away faster and faster.  


What felt to her like an eternity, to the Ghost seemed like seconds. The woman took a breath and opened her eyes. He floated towards her, the back of his shell twitching in excitement and anxiety. What should he say to her? Should he start with a speech? Should he comfort her first? He waited for this moment for all these years, which felt like centuries, and he feared destroying this delicate thread that now tied them together. Nothing he wanted to say felt right.  
  
Finally, after several failed attempts to speak, he succeeded.  
“Hello there…” He said a little too high pitched. The woman flinched at the sound of his voice and sat up, her eyes darting in his direction. After the initial fright, she cocked her head to one side, observing him and his continually rotating shell.  
  
“Hi.” She whispered hoarsely and cleared her throat. “What… is going on?” It was the only question she managed to formulate. She felt like a blank page; the first and sole thing she remembered was the light under her eyelids.  
  
“You… I… I brought you back.” The Ghost muttered, anxiety taking over. “You died and the Traveller… Its Light… It allowed me to bring you back. You were chosen.”  
  
She stared at him with visible confusion. He noticed her eyes didn’t match each other – the right was brown, and the left was blue. He bobbed in the air, frustrated with himself and his inability to gather his thoughts and explain what happened and why it happened, more precisely.  
  
“We are considerably safe here… I think we can stay the night. I will try to explain everything as best as I can. For now, make yourself a campfire. It’s getting cold during the nights.”  
  
Only now, she was made aware of their surroundings. They were among ruined tents and makeshift shelters. Men and women were lying on the ground, their faces twisted in fear and pain. Clean, cauterized wounds covered their bodies. She was one of them just moments ago, but now  
  
she is alive; they are still dead.  
  
“You will have a lot of explaining to do…” She said, getting up to start a fire.  
  
The Ghost followed her in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evanescence - Bring Me to Life


	2. Awake and Alive

The fire was crackling happily. Shadows cast by it danced on the walls in delight, unaware of the mood in the room. The woman was staring at the flames with unseeing eyes. She was alive once again, chosen by the Traveller. But she could not bring herself to rejoice for her resurrection. Her thoughts were with everything that came before. Everything that had to end. Her life before the Traveler was over; all that was left was destruction and the knowledge that she would never see those she loved, that she would never remember them.  
  
She shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts that kept creeping back. There were no friends to miss, no enemies to hold off, she thought. There was only survival and death, and she did not want to look forward to either. She watched the flames for a moment longer and then reached for another charred piece of wood. She tossed it into the fire, hoping that it would crackle even happier. It hissed as it burned.  
  
“So you say that the world is in ruins because an ancient enemy attacked the Solar system, an alien race with four arms is pillaging the leftovers and killing the civilians… And there are more people like me, resurrected to bring back order and _light_ into the Universe?” She broke the silence, looking away from the fire, directly into the small, blue visor of her ghost.  
  
“Yes, exact.” He replied, nodding gravely, his visor reflecting the flames of their little bonfire.  
  
She looked away again, to the starry sky. She could see it through a hole in the roof. The hole seemed like a window into the void. She wished this night never ended, so she will never have to step into the new day.  
  
“How is that possible? How can I save anything if I don’t even remember any of my life? I don't even know my name.” She said with a tone of sadness and annoyance in her voice. The Ghost didn’t reply straight away, and she appreciated his silence. They sat like that for a while, watching the fire burn. Seconds passed and turned into minutes, minutes into hours. It didn’t feel uncomfortable, each of them deep into their own thoughts.  
  
"You can choose a new name. A new beginning." He said finally, the back of his shell rotating slowly. "Whatever name you pick will be your own."  
  
She sighed, pulled out of her mind, and turned to The Ghost.  
  
"What name would you give me then?" She asked.  
  
He looked outside, through a half-ruined wall; the sun was slowly rising, night giving away to the pink dawn.  
  
"Zorya." He said after a while. "It means morning star." He turned to her. "Every morning is a new beginning. And you are my morning." She eyed him for a long moment before she smiled.  
  
"It is...a good name." She emphasized the 'good' part with her voice. "I think I like it."  
  
The Ghost sighed with relief inside his shell. The strangeness between them was melting away, her smile giving him reassurance that he chose well.  
  
"Zorya" She repeated thoughtfully and asked, "Do you have a name? I don’t believe I didn’t ask you that before."  
  
"No, I don't." He said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
" I never needed one." He looked at her. “There was no one around to use it anyway.”  
  
"Well, I think you need one now." She frowned a little, thinking.  
  
“Sviat. You traveled the world to find me. Sviat means the World.” She didn’t know how she remembered this, but she was glad she did.  
  
He twirled his shell in delight. He floated towards her, his visor on the same height as her eyes. “Thank you.” He said enthusiastically, feeling that he now truly belonged. She smiled again, feeling that he is happy.  
  
“Maybe it won’t be all bad after all…” She said, touching his shell for the first time. It was cold from the chill of the night, but there was warmth seeping through the spaces.  
  
“Sooo… Are you ready to figure it all out?” He asked with hope.  
  
She nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awake and Alive – Skillet


End file.
